


You Raise Me Up: La Leyenda del Entronado (Victuri)

by CelesteKairi



Category: Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XV, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteKairi/pseuds/CelesteKairi
Summary: Universo Alterno.Fanfic inspirado en Romeo & Julieta, aunque más en su versión anime hecha por el estudio Gonzo.Sinopsis:En la noche de la firma de un tratado de paz entre los reinos de Nueva Hasetsu y Nueva Crisis, el rey Nikiforov, utiliza el tratado como una excusa para  orquestar un golpe de estado en contra de la ciudadela del reino,  asesinando a los reyes Katsuki en el proceso.El hijo de los reyes, Katsuki Yuuri es declarado muerto junto a su hermana Mary, quienes  sobreviven de forma misteriosa al ataque, ocultándose dentro de las paredes de su propio reino con el fin de poder tomar venganza y recobrar el trono que les fue robado.Pero... Cuando el menor de los Katsuki se enamore del primogénito de los reyes Nikiforov, las dudas comenzaran a asaltar la determinación de Yuuri, sobre todo cuando una  vieja profecía en ciernes recae sobre sus hombros.¿Qué camino escogerá?  ¿El amor o la venganza? O ¿su destino ya estaba escrito sobre las viejas letras de aquella antigua profecía que presagia el fin del mundo como lo conocemos?





	1. La Antigua Leyenda

 

_"Hace mucho tiempo, en un lugar donde las historias de magia y criaturas sobre naturales se han olvidado entre las memorias del tiempo...._

_Existía un mundo que era nutrido por la santalita, un enorme cristal mágico que alimentaba con su aura la vida del mismo, siendo custodiado por la diosa Etro quien era su protectora y usuaria, una deidad con inmensa compasión además de generosidad, velaba por los humanos, ayudándoles en sus penas así como en sus alegrías, Hacia que el día y la noche se hicieran presentes, purificaba las almas cuando debían partir al otro lado así como encontrar el camino hacia su nueva vida..._

_Durante siglos aquel mundo vivió en paz siendo testigo de una prosperidad como ninguna otra hasta que... Etro desapareció._

_Etro vigilaba el mundo que protegía desde su trono, la ciudad de cristal, el Valhalla... Una tierra que solo los dioses podían pisar y morar._

_Cada alma que era purificada debía dejar la oscuridad con la cual había vivido hasta su muerte en aquel sagrado lugar antes de ser perdonada y tuviese la oportunidad de renacer de nuevo pero, tal oscuridad y pena llego a un punto que el Valhalla no pudo contener del todo, aun cuando la misma Etro intento con todo su poder hacerlo..._

_Tal fue su agonía que al no poder contener el caos que aquella oscuridad representaba, esta escapo sin remedio al mundo mortal creando así a los cadentes, enormes y siniestras criaturas malignas cuya única existencia solo servía para destruir todo aquello que la luz creaba, utilizando las penumbras que la noche les ofrecía para matar a todo ser vivo que se cruzase en su camino, solo la luz y el poder de la santalita era el único medio para detenerles el paso y apresarlos pero no era suficiente para destruirles._

_Para contener el caos que aquellos seres representaban, Etro debía sumirse en un sueño eterno de cristal dentro de la misma profundidad de su reino por lo cual, debía elegir a un sucesor, un alma que pudiera ser capaz de contener a los cadentes hasta que ella recuperara todo su poder y purificara el mundo de una vez por todas._

_El mundo que protegía se encontraba dividido en dos grandes reinos, que gobernaban por sobre los demás territorios siendo solo separados por el inmenso mar._

_Nueva Hasetsu, Reino gobernado por los Katsuki, Una familia noble que había adorado y seguido las normas de Etro, heredando su voluntad como sus deseos, gracias a esto desarrollaron los dones de la magia, tanto la positiva como la negativa._

_Nueva Crisis, Reino Gobernado por los Nikiforov, Familia Noble que se caracterizaba por su determinación, sus avances tecnológicos como su astucia para hacer crecer cualquier proyecto que tuvieran en sus manos, adoraban a etro pero no de la misma forma que los Katsuki, para ellos Etro eran una deidad necesaria para la vida del mundo pero no para ellos que explotaban cada territorio que obtenían._

_Ambos reinos poseían tecnología que era utilizada para hacer prosperar hasta el rincón más oscuro y recóndito del globo, pero solo los Nikiforov hacían su uso en extremos mientras los Katsuki la utilizaban en lo necesario dependiendo más de la magia._

_Ambas familias siempre tuvieron grandes acuerdos de paz, la amistad que florecía entre ambas era inquebrantable, aun cuando eran diferentes en muchos aspectos su visión por hacer florecer sus reinos y mantener la armonía en ambos siempre se había hecho presente.... Hasta el día del decreto lo cual provoco una gran fractura entre ambos._

_Etro con sus últimas fuerzas a través de su oráculo, eligió a su sucesor..._

_Muchos pensaron que el rey de nueva crisis seria el elegido, puesto que su inteligencia, valor y determinación era superiores al rey de Nueva Hasetsu quien, aunque no poseia gran armamento o tecnología avanzada como los Nikiforov, era alguien bondadoso, noble y justo en cada decisión dada por tal motivo cuando Etro eligió a los Katsuki como sus descendientes provoco que el mundo se dividiera por completo... Puesto que Etro había puesto la magia sobre la muy desarrollada tecnología._

_La familia Nikiforov simplemente se retiro durante algunos años, lo cual hizo pensar a muchos que simplemente seguía los deseos de la diosa._

_Los Katsuki fueron los encargados de proteger la santalita, siendo el rey el único que poseía el anillo Nibelungos el cual le daba acceso directo al poder del cristal, el cual utilizo para detener el avance de los cadentes en el mundo, levantando la gran barrera que cubría el globo, la cual estaba conectada a la energía vital de su creador así como al oráculo de la diosa Etro._

_Durante años la paz volvió sobre el mundo, los cadentes se encontraban atrapados detrás de la barrera que les impedían el paso, muchos creyeron que nada podía destruir la paz que los Katsuki ofrecían hasta que los Nikiforov decidieron comenzar la guerra._

_Los Nikiforov durante años desarrollaron armamento velico en secreto, utilizando la energía de los cadentes que se llagaba filtrar a través de la barrera, cuya influencia se difuminaba tras unos segundos pero que ellos supieron aprovechar para crear sus propias criaturas metálicas y atacar nueva Hasetsu._

_Los Katsuki debieron utilizar la magia que poseían potenciada por la santalita que estaba destinada a destruir a los cadentes para combatir a los Nikiforov, una guerra que duro siglos, dejando muerte y destrucción a su paso, devastando al mundo, derrumbando poco a poco la barrera que los protegía de la oscuridad inminente... Hasta el día de hoy, cuando los Nikiforov lograron lo que por siglos cada generación intento, Destruir a los Katsuki, adueñarse por la fuerza de la santalita para apropiarse de su poder y ser los únicos gobernantes del mundo... en contra de las ordenes de la deidad que alguna vez los hubiese protegido."_

 

 

**つづく / Continuara....**

 

Como verán este relato es la base del mundo donde viven Yuri, Víctor y compañía... No estoy segura de si realizare la historia ya que no se si podre desarrollarla como deseo por qué no sé si sea buena idea.

La historia contiene elementos muy marcados de FF, quien lo hay jugado me entenderá y si no, quizás en el primer capítulo que en realidad es el prologo de la historia en si le explique mejor.

Una opinión sobre qué les parece me serviría mucho.

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Prologo

 

El viento rugía con fuerza fuera de las murallas del imponente castillo, enormes llamaradas se extendían hacia el cielo mientras el humo producto de las mismas era visible más allá de las inmensas montañas que rodeaba el país siendo teñidas por el invierno. Gritos ahogados se escuchaban dentro de sus paredes, la sangre cubrió silenciosamente sus pasillos, las personas que lo habitaban corrían pidiendo ayuda, tratando de salir y escapar de aquella masacre que nadie, en sus más horribles sueños, pudiese creer se volviera una cruda realidad, mucho menos una noche antes de las tan esperadas negociaciones que miles de personas rogaban por que sucedieran y otras que se declinara para continuar la guerra que azotaba el globo desde hace siglos.

Mientras el paisaje de aquel majestuoso lugar caía pieza por pieza, en la sala del trono, aquel que alguna vez fue conocido como el rey de aquel paraje, caía de rodillas al suelo, tratando de parar con su mano derecha la sangre que emanaba de su costado izquierdo. Aun cuando su respiración se volvía mas agitada por la pérdida de sangre sus ojos solo podían observar el cuerpo inerte que se encontraba frente suyo, la que alguna vez había considerado su esposa, reina y madre de sus hijos, yacía sobre el frio suelo de la sala, tiñendo el mismo con su sangre que lentamente se esparcía gracias a la herida abierta en su cuello.

El viejo rey levanto su mirada empañada en ligeras lagrimas por su perdida para ver el rostro de su agresor, aquel que le había traicionado, usando como trampa las negociaciones que se suponía traerían la tan anhelada paz. ¿Por qué no siguió las palabras de su consejo cuando le sugirieron que aquello era una gran falsa, que traería consigo su propia muerte y la de su familia? Ante su silencio su propio reino se sumió en la calamidad, la incertidumbre y el desdén, muchos pedían explicaciones de su declinación por un acuerdo de tal magnitud ¿como podía olvidar la sangre y muerte que la familia Nikiforov había traído tras iniciar la guerra hacia más de un siglo?

Pero tenía un motivo aún más fuerte para ello, el futuro del mundo dependía de aquella noche, no solo su reino se veía amenazado por la guerra, un mal aun mayor los acechaba, la oscuridad se venía acercando y la única forma de pararle era que aquel que nació con bajo la gracia de los sidéreos se alzara desde las ceniza. Solo su muerte seria el inicio... Y lo sabía perfectamente, siempre supo que su vida terminaría con derramamiento de sangre, jamás imagino que sucedería tan pronto mucho menos que con ello morirían miles de personas.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? – pregunto el rey en un débil susurro mientras trataba de enfocar el rostro de su verdugo.

\- Los Katsuki han usurpado el poder desde hace siglos, un poder que no se merecían... El poder de Hasetsu nos pertenece ahora.

\- Piensas oponerte a la orden de nuestra diosa Demian, ir en contra de su voluntad - dijo de forma entrecortada- destruir el mundo.

\- El mundo ya está destruido por tu falta de voluntad, Etro no es mi diosa y no seguiré sus estúpidas reglas... Desde ahora las reglas las hago yo y creare un nuevo mundo, uno donde los viejos dioses no tendrán cavidad, demostrare cuan equivocada estaba esa estúpida diosa al escoger a tu insignificante familia para llevar a cabo su obra – Caminando lentamente hacia el cuerpo del rey, alzando su mano derecha como esperando que algo le fuese entregado – entrégame el anillo.

\- Tu propia arrogancia será tu perdición – murmuro el rey – Tu ni nadie puede usurpar un trono que no se le fue dado por voluntad, el poder de la santalita jamás caerá en tus manos Nikiforov – agachando la cabeza para fijar su vista sobre el anillo que se encontraba en su mano izquierda – _"Oh, **sidereos** moran yang lebih luar ruang dan waktu, membawa Anda kecerdasan yang bisa memprovokasi kejatuhan kegelapan, illumine dunia dengan rahmat ketika tiba saatnya, diserahkan itu kehilangan itu tujuan yang disepakati pada impian mereka... Oh **Entronado** melihat apa yang Anda Cari, mengorbankan hidup Anda, membawa cahaya sekali lagi dunia..." _

\- Mi señor - hablo uno de los súbditos de Demian - Eso es..

\- El idioma antiguo de los viejos dioses... - susurro – Eres un... - dijo con frustración antes de moverse con rapidez para acortar la distancia que lo separaba del cuerpo del rey.

\- Nunca será tuyo – dijo el rey.

El anillo que posaba en su mano comenzó a brillar intensamente, comenzando a vibrar con fuerza sobre el dedo de su portador. Demian alargo su mano tratando de tomar el anillo antes de que este lograra desaparecer pero, aun con sus esfuerzos de evitarlo esté salió disparado en un haz de luz brillante, saliendo despedido segundos después por la ventana que se encontraba a mano derecha de los presentes, perdiéndose más allá de las montañas. Nikiforov emitió un fuerte grito de enojo y frustración al ver como el objeto que había buscado obtener se había perdido en el horizonte, sin haber dejado rastro alguno de su presencia en la sala. Tomo al antiguo rey de su ropaje para alzarlo y dejar que sus rostros se encontrasen.

\- Te crees muy listo ¿no? – Levanto su voz - ¿Crees que no lo encontrare?

\- Los sidéreos jamás lo devolverán... Nunca serás rey de nada Demian, la voluntad de Etro se hará presente y tu caerás.

\- Date cuenta, tu amada diosa se ha ido y tu solo eres un despojo de lo que se piensa es un rey - lanzándolo al suelo donde cayó con fuerza.

\- Un día... - hablo el moribundo rey - Un día el vendrá a por ti, él regresara lo perdido... La luz volverá y con ella Etro se alzara de nuevo.

\- Tu diosa ya no existe - afirmo con su voz ronca -Tu diosa, te ha abandonado **Toshiya.**

Fueron las duras palabras de su verdugo, sus ojos azules denotaban la ira y la frustración que sentía por aquel que yacía tendido a sus pies. El sonido de su espada al ser desenvainada resonó en la sala. Los ojos del rey reflejaban el movimiento de aquella hoja que pronto acabaría con su vida, el sonido de la hoja al caer se dejo escuchar antes de impactar el cuerpo de su víctima.

_"Perdóname... Yuri"_

Fueron los últimos pensamientos del rey antes de exhalar su último aliento.

 

 

つづく / Continuara....

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, este es el inicio, no es la gran cosa pero es lo que se me ocurrió trate de relatarlo lo mejor posible, lo cual creo no quedo. Agradezco a quienes lean esto, por tomarse unos minutos para leer esto que mi mente pudo crear.
> 
> Si quieren saber cuál fue el cantico que dijo el rey cuando el anillo desapareció era esto.
> 
> Oh, sidéreos que moran másallá del espacio y el tiempo, llevaos el artificio que provocara la caída de la oscuridad, iluminad el mundo con su gracia cuando llegue el momento, devolved lo perdido a aquel cuyo destino fue pactado en sus sueños... Oh entronado buscad aquello que buscas, sacrificad vuestra vida, trae la luz una vez más al mundo...
> 
> Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	3. Capitulo I – 早く  (Inicios)

_Nueva Hasetsu: Limites del reino, 13 años después._

 

_La luna se encontraba en lo más alto del cielo, aun cuando sus fríos rayos debían iluminar los lugares donde su luz pudiera llegar, el paraje bajo suyo se encontraba en tinieblas. Siluetas de enormes criaturas mecánicas y humanoides recorrían los caminos que se encontraban a las afueras del enorme reino. Tratando en vano de traspasar las murallas que le protegían pero siendo difuminados en segundos por los enormes faros que iluminaban cada rincón de la misma._

_A los lejos varios grupos de individuos cuyos ropajes eran los distintivos de los cazadores nocturnos - hombres entrenados por el reino para combatir a estos seres- se encontraban divididos en diferentes aéreas del reino. Su misión, era dar caza a eso seres denominados cadentes ya que la energía vital −extraída en viales antes de que estos se volvieran cenizas− de los mismos era utilizada para sustentar la energía eléctrica del reino y otras partes del mundo, así como las partes de las criaturas mecánicas eran utilizadas para crear armas o armaduras para que los cazadores realizaran su trabajo._

_Además de cazarlos debían proteger los diferentes pueblos que se encontraban en el territorio puesto que, solo los enormes ducados y la capital tenían la tecnología para frenarlos e impedirles el paso. Muchas vidas se habían perdido en el proceso, aun cuando los cazadores protegían a los ciudadanos de las afueras no siempre lograban salvar a todos. Como cada día, los cazadores viajaban desde que caía el sol hasta que este volvía a aparecer en el cielo pero, aquella noche era distinta, una llamada de auxilio a través de un mensaje de fuego mágico enviado al rey les había alertado de un ataque cadente en la zona sur por lo cual, se encontraban intentando llegar hasta los lugareños... Pero dada la escena las probabilidades de salvar a la mayoría de ellos se reducían a menos de un veinte por ciento._

_− Comandante Ardyn – uno de los cazadores se acerco hacia el que dirigía el grupo._

_− ¿Que sucede? – volteando hacia quedar de frente a su subordinado._

_− Un grupo de Bavarios rodeo a cierto número de personas, debido al número y al tamaño de los mismos no sabemos si podremos salvar a esas personas._

_− Llévame al lugar – ordeno girando un poco su cuerpo para observar a los demás subordinados que estaban en la zona, quienes trataban de eliminar a una manada de Bengales grises que habían electrificado el terreno con sus enormes bigotes – Escúchenme, mantengan a esas criaturas en su lugar, nada pasa sus bloqueos si lo logran – sentencio− lo hacen retroceder o los destruyen con los viales mágicos ¿entendieron?_

_− ¡Sí! – gritaron al unisonó al escucha la orden de su comandante._

_− Muy bien – susurro – indícame el camino._

_− Como diga mi señor – dando la media vuelta para comenzar a correr por el camino._

_No pasaron más que diez minutos cuando ambos llegaron a su destino, el lugar se encontraba en llamas, las casas que alguna vez habían existido en el paraje se encontraban ardiendo, volviéndose cenizas gracias al fuego. Los gritos de las personas que Vivian en el lugar se escuchaban con claridad, los Bavarios, enormes criaturas acuosas que no poseían forma física solo eran una masa enorme de alguna sustancia color morada oscura, se arrastraban por el suelo, engullendo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Personas que se habían enfrentado a ellas sin la capacitación adecuada habían perecido al ser succionadas por el cuerpo de las mismas o derretidas por las enormes bolas de acido que lanzaban desde los enorme muños que usaban como manos._

_Ardyn observo la escena, sabía perfectamente que no podría salvar a los lugareños, puesto que los Bavarios le superaban en número además de que los viales mágicos que poseían no contenían la magia necesaria para pararles y destruirles. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de dar la media vuelta y cruzar sus brazos tras su espalda._

_− Da la retirada − ordeno sin ninguna expresión en su rostro._

_− Pero comandante las personas..._

_− Dije... Da la retirada − volvió a ordenar − No voy a arriesgar la vida de los cazadores por unas insignificantes vidas, hicimos lo posible no hay más que hacer._

_− Como ordene comandante − Dijo el subordinado, sacando de su capa un pequeño instrumento que se llevo hacia su boca, el cual emitió un silbido agudo haciendo con ello que los cazadores que se encontraban en el área comenzaran a retirarse._

_− Solo son perdidas necesarias − murmuro con una ligera sonrisa._

_− Mas bien tu vida es innecesaria ¿No lord Comandante?_

_El nombrado dio la vuelta rápidamente al escuchar aquella voz. Los demás cazadores se detuvieron en seco, todos conocían a la persona tras la misma puesto que, en muchas caserías se había hecho presente, pero no la reconocían como si fuera algo agradable para ellos al menos no, para la mayoría de los cazadores del reino._

_− No es posible − dijo uno de los cazadores._

_− ¿Otra vez él? − secundo otro de ellos._

_− Glass Shade − menciono Ardyn._

_El nombrado se encontraba en la cima de uno de los riscos que quedaba justo detrás del pueblo que estaba siendo azotado por los cadentes. Su vestimenta era algo ya conocida por los cazadores. La capa que cubría su cuerpo era idéntica a la de la orden −por lo cual muchos aseguraban que detrás de Shade se encontraba uno de los suyo pero solo eran teorías sin fundamente− botas y guantes negros, chaleco azul cobalto y un antifaz que cubría su rostro aunque la capa hacia que solo vieran sus labios. Mantenía su mano suspendida en el airé donde tenues llamas blancas se hacían presentes, magia que siempre había utilizado para escuchar hasta el más mínimo susurro._

_− Así que estabas escuchando maldito Shade._

_− Siempre es un placer escuchar sus pensamientos y susurros Lord Comandante, es una lástima que no los comparta son tan... Alentadores._

_− Bastardo._

_− El bastardo es otro ¿teme a la muerte comandante? ¿Por eso abandona a aquellos que juro proteger de los cadentes?_

_− ..._

_− Ya veo... Por eso yo hago el trabajo que su... Grupo no puede − hablo con un tono de burla en su voz._

_− Serás..._

_Shade sonrió levemente antes de dar un salto hacia el vacio, con su mano izquierda convoco una de sus dagas −la cual apareció en la misma dentro de un aura cristalina− lanzándola hacia donde se encontraban los Bavarios y apareciendo segundos después en el lugar donde había caído. Miro de reojo a las personas tras suyo, sus rostros denotaban pánico y horror puesto que las intimidantes criaturas estaban a pocos centímetros de ellas._

_− Tranquilas, todo estará bien − susurro._

_− Glass Shade − la voz de una pequeña le llamo._

_− No te preocupes, las sacare de aquí._

_Sacando detrás de su espalda un pequeño frasco color azul brillante._

_− Sera mejor que se abrasen entre ustedes... Esto se pondrá un poco helado − susurro con una débil risa antes de lanzarlo hacia el Bavario frente suyo, girando sobre sus pies para ocultarse por completo con su capa antes de que el vial explotara y una ola fría recorriera el lugar._

_A lo lejos el lord comandante observaba la escena, apretando con fuerza sus manos, sintiendo como la impotencia se volvía a apoderar de su persona. Desde que aquel ladrón que la gente del reino endiosaba como un salvador disfrazado apareció por las noches cacería tras cacería, las burlas y las constantes críticas de los medios se habían hecho costumbre para él, puesto que el salvador no solo ayudaba a quienes eran atacados por cadentes −algo que nadie negaba− también solía robarles a los cazadores durante las noches dejándolos como cazadores de segunda para la prensa amarillista. Tales hechos provocaron que el Comandante buscara sin descanso a quien se ocultaba tras la máscara pero, habían pasado más de seis meses desde la llegada de aquel ladrón y tenía más pruebas de las que tenía cuando le conoció, lo cual era decir ninguna._

_Los rumores que corrían por el reino decían que era un descendiente de la familia real Katsuki puesto que sus poderes además de poder utilizar el lux y el ataque imperial propios de dicha familia lo delataban pero, al no poder capturarle solo se quedaban en simples susurros._

_− ¿De dónde saco un vial congelante? − pregunto un cazador entre quienes veían como la cortina helada comenzaba a disminuir._

_− Esos viales son difíciles de crear, los únicos que los poseen son los comandantes además de la guardia real − hablo el que estaba a su lado._

_− Ese bastardo seguramente fue quien robo los viales hace un mes − aseguro el comandante quien comenzó a caminar hacia donde se encontraba Shade._

_− Comandante − le llamo un cazador._

_− Quiero a ese mal nacido vivo ¿entendieron?_

_Los cazadores asintieron a su mandato para instantes después comenzar a correr hacia el destruido pueblo. Por su lado Shade descubrió parte de su rostro para ver el panorama. Todo estaba completamente congelado, las llamas habían sido apagadas totalmente, ahora todo lo que el paisaje contenía parecían figuras de cristal. Los Bavarios se movían lentamente, aun cuando la magia contenía en el vial los congelo solo los había retenido mas no destruido._

_− Es mejor que se vayan de aquí − hablo acercándose hacia las personas que estaban tras suyo − La magia del vial no los contendrá por mucho − metiendo una de sus manos nuevamente dentro de capa de donde saco un vial diferente al anterior − Este vial contiene Vapor evasivo − susurro − con el todas aquellos que sean bañados con el podrán pasar inadvertidos a los cadentes, su duración máxima es de dos horas a lo mucho − explico entregándoselo a una mujer mayor que estaba entre las personas − Busquen refugio en el pueblo más cercano, preferiblemente que tengan los faros para evitar un nuevo ataque._

_Las personas del pueblo asintieron ante sus palabras con una ligera sonrisa al sentir como el peso del miedo poco a poco se difuminaba de sus mentes. Uno a uno emprendió su camino a lado de los cadentes quienes con esfuerzos se movían de su lugar hasta salir del pueblo. Una pequeña que estaba con su madre se detuvo frente al joven salvador observándole con sus enormes ojos azules._

_− ¿Sucede algo pequeña?_

_− No, nada − hablo con timidez._

_−Date prisa o te dejaran − colocándose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura._

_− Lo sé − mordiéndose el labio inferior – Gra... Gracias por salvarnos Shade − abrazándolo fuertemente segundos después._

_− De... Nada − contesto correspondiendo el abrazo − ahora vete._

_La pequeña asintió para salir corriendo del lugar en busca de los demás refugiados._

_− Bien, ahora que no hay nadie que pueda salir herido − extendiendo sus manos donde aparecieron en leves destellos cristalinos sus dagas − Creo que ustedes no tienen que estar aquí._

_Shade emprendió una leve carrera mientras blandía ambas dagas las cuales utilizo para asestar varios golpes a las monstruosas criaturas, quienes al estar inmóviles recibieron los daños sin oponerse para, instantes después romperse en mil pedazos. El encapuchado extendió sus manos para que esta vez sus dagas volvieran a desaparecer y sacar de entre sus ropas pequeños frascos que abrió para que, la esencia de los cadentes se filtrara en su interior antes de que esta desapareciera por completo._

_− Solo espero que Chris me pague bien por esto._

_− ¡Ahí esta!_

_La voz de un cazador le hizo voltearse ligeramente, encontrándose a más de doce cazadores frente suyo, armados con diferentes tipos de armas además de viales paralizantes. Una sonrisa irónica apareció en su rostro ¿tanta era su necesidad de atraparle que habían conseguido aquel tipo de vapor? el vapor paralizante solo se utilizaba en dos ocasiones y con permiso del rey, la captura de un cadente extraño para su estudio o cuando un peligroso 'preso hubiese escapado de la presión que se encontraba bajo el mar mas allá de las costas del reino... Esto último solo había sucedido una vez cuando cierto convicto logro escapar y resulto muerto en el intento de su captura o al menos eso se cree._

_− Vaya, veo que mi captura se volvió prioridad del reino − señalando los viales que estaban a los costados de los cazadores − Me pregunto ¿que tanto le rogaron al rey para lograrlo?_

_− El rey sabe que eres una amenaza._

_Shade miro de reojo al comandante que caminaba con aquel porte imponente tan conocido en el._

_− Mejor dicho, para su imagen política ¿no?_

_− Esta vez no escaparas maldito Shade ¡a por él!_

_Lo que paso en aquel momento fue como una película en cámara lenta, cada uno de los cazadores trataba de capturarle o asestarle algún golpe con sus armas pero, el ladrón simplemente evadía los ataques... Para desgracia del comandante. Durante el combate Shade logro tomar uno de los viales paralizantes el cual activo y lanzo al grupo de cazadores que uno a uno comenzó a caer por el vapor en el aire mientras que el, por su parte, había saltado antes de que el vial se rompiera al tener contacto con el suelo cayendo justo enfrente del comandante._

_− Deberías enseñarle mejor ¿no crees? Ardyn._

_− ¡Maldito!_

_EL nombrado desenvaino su espada para lanzar un potente golpe contra su rival, quien detuvo el mismo con una de sus dagas. La tensión en sus rostros era evidente, el sonido de ambas armas al chocarse escuchaba cada segundo que pasaba. Shade sabía que no tenia oportunidad contra Ardyn, quien le superaba en peso y altura sobre todo por ser conocido como uno de los mejores combatientes del reino. La única forma que le daría ventaja seria utilizando su magia pero, corría el riesgo de verse gravemente lastimado por la misma, ya que el estar tan cerca de su objetivo la magia le revotaría también a él._

_Al notar un ligero hueco en la postura de su oponente el ladrón se movió a un costado del mismo, girando sobre sus pies para levantar su rodilla y golpear el estomago del mayor. Ardyn se desequilibro, dando varios pasos hacia atrás mientras Shade daba un salto alejándose unos cuantos metros del._

_− ¿Quién tiene miedo de quien ahora Shade? – pregunto con burla el cazador._

_− Se llama precaución –aseguro el encapuchado alzando sus dagas en una posición de defensa._

_− ¡Comandante!_

_Shade giro su rostro para ver como otro grupo de cazadores se acercaban a ellos con demasiada rapidez para su gusto._

_"Demonios" Pensó._

_− De esta no saldrás Shade._

_− Eso está por verse._

_Se movió con rapidez hacia el comandante de los cazadores. Ardyn levanto su espada, lanzando un ataque con todas sus fuerzas, Shade se deslizo por la arena logrando que el filo de la espada pasara justo por encima de su rostro, impulsándose hacia delante una vez esta había pasado por encima suyo para alargar su mano y tomar la pequeña bolsa que Ardyn tenía amarrada a un costado suyo. Tras obtenerla, se levanto del suelo para emprender la carrera hacia los cazadores que estaban a solo unos pasos de sí._

_Se llevo una de sus manos hacia el guante derecho para quitárselo y se deslizo nuevamente por el suelo, donde dejo que su mano libre de abrigo tocara el suelo el cual comenzó a congelarse rápidamente. Los cazadores quedaron inmovilizados puesto que el hielo congelo atrapo sus piernas por completo mientras el ladro se deslizaba con infinita facilidad por el suelo sin que estos pudieran hacer nada para detenerle. Sonrió una vez estuvo fuera de su alcance, lanzando su daga con dirección a la pequeña montaña que estaba a poco menos de siete metros del lugar, donde reapareció segundos después._

_− Gracias por todo Lord comandante – alzando la bolsa que había cogido – seguro que me darán una buena cantidad por esto ¿no crees?_

_− Tu – Ardyn se llevo su mano hacia su costado como buscando algo – ¡Bastardo! – grito al percatarse del hurto._

_− Yo también te amo – lanzándole un beso antes de emprender la carrera._

_− Ese... − metiendo su mano dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón donde saco su celular donde tras localizar el numero que buscaba apretó el icono de llamar. El tono se dejo escuchar solo unos instantes antes de que del otro lado contestaran – Escúchame, Shade se dirige al reino, intercéptenlo – ordeno – no me importa lo que están haciendo, atrapen a ese mal nacido – colgando segundos después − ¡Dimitri!_

_− Señor – el nombrado dio un paso al frente una vez la magia de hielo se desvaneció._

_− Emprende la retirada, regresamos al reino._

_− Pero señor... Las rondas..._

_− Ya no hay nada que hacer aquí... ¡Vámonos!_

_Los cazadores asintieron comenzando la marcha de regreso al interior de la ciudadela del reino._

_Por su parte, Shade tras más de dos horas llego a las murallas del reino, entrando al mismo por una puerta subterránea escondida a la vista de la mayoría, misma que conectaba a una vieja alcantarilla que usaba para entrar y salir de la ciudadela. Una vez se cercioro que estaba completamente cerrada subió las escaleras del edificio frente suyo hasta llegara a la azotea. El viento frio le recibió de golpe, desde su posición podía ver el imponente castillo donde vivía el regente de aquella nación._

_− Me pregunto ¿Cómo puede vivir tan tranquilo mientras los cadentes nos amenazan día con día? – Soltando un largo suspiro – es mejor que me apresure, Chris está esperando esto._

_Corría por los tejados y azoteas de los edificios. Las personas caminaban tranquilamente sin percatarse sin percatarse de su presencia. Su mente vagaba entre muchos pensamientos, analizando cada detalle de aquella noche que no se percato de la presencia de los cazadores hasta que una bala le pasó rozando por su rostro haciendo que detuviera sobre una de las azoteas._

_− Detente ahí Shade, por orden de la guarda quedas arrestado por tus miles de delitos._

_− ¿Por hacer lo que ustedes no hacen y salvar personas?_

_− Por ridiculizar a la guarda real, a los cazadores y robar cargamentos mágicos así como material para la fabricación de las armas del reino._

_−.. – Shade solo rodo los ojos ante las acusaciones − ¿Saben? Me iría con ustedes pero, tengo prisa - lanzándoles un beso al aire._

_El ladrón emprendió la huida por las azoteas de los edificios siendo perseguido por los cazadores y parte de la guarda real, quienes corrían por las avenidas empujando a las personas que entrometían en su camino. Shade los miraba de reojo tratando de perderles y esquivando los ataques de las armas y los viales mágicos que, para su fortuna, no eran de poder mayor. Fue tanta supresión que no logro ver a la chica que estaba en el tejado frente suyo que se impacto contra ella, rodando sobre el suelo hasta quedar sobre ella._

_− Sha... Shade – susurro la chica._

_− Lo siento mucho hermosa jovencita – levantándose y tendiéndole su mano._

_− No se preocupe – contesto con una ligera sonrisa y un rubor en su rostro._

_− Me alegro._

_La chica lo observaba sin perder su sonrisa puesto que, ¿Cuándo tenías la fortuna que el famoso ladrón de nueva Hasetsu se cruce contigo? Sobre todo cuando todos los medios hablaban del misterio que lo envolvía así como la magia que poseía. La joven estaba por preguntarle algo cuando su rostro cambio drásticamente por un gesto de pánico._

_− ¡Shade! – grito._

_El ladrón giro su rostro para observar como uno de los cazadores lanzaba un vial directo a su persona. Aun con su lenta reacción Shade logro empujar a la joven justo cuando el vial se hacía añicos contra el suelo, explotando sin poder evitarse, logrando con aquello que la explosión de mágica calorífica lo mandara a volar hacia el edificio de enfrente, donde golpeo con fuerza, cayendo segundos después al vacio._

_Lo último que sus ojos observaron fue la enorme cortina de humo que levanto la explosión y todo se volviera por completo negro._

 

 

El azabache golpeo con fuerza el suelo tras caer de la cama, un quejido de dolor por su parte se dejo escuchar en la habitación mientras que, en el buro de enfrente su celular no paraba de sonar debido a la alarma. Alargo su mano hacia la pequeña mesita donde tanteo hasta encontrar sus lentes y poder colocárselos. Parpadeo un par de veces, logrando enfocar su entorno, se estiro sin ganas antes de levantarse sintiendo como todos sus huesos comenzaban a resentirse por la acción. Con calma camino hacia el buro para tomar su celular y apagar la alarma que no paraba de sonar e indicarle la hora.

− Otro día más de escuela Vic-chan – susurro deslizando su dedo por el frio vidrio de la fotografía, donde su yo de doce años abrazaba con ternura a un pequeño caniche - debo darme prisa - dijo dirigiéndose al baño y comenzar su día.

Tras unos cuantos minutos que utilizo para bañarse y colocarse el uniforme de la universidad, bajo las escaleras hacia el primer piso encontrándose con su hermana sirviendo el desayuno mientras la televisión estaba en el canal de noticias matutinas. Su hermana Mary era alguien muy hermosa o eso decían todos los que la veían, muchos la habían pretendido, enviándoles obsequios, llevándole a pasear pero, siempre declinaba la oferta de matrimonio, nunca supo porque lo hacía aunque, siempre tuvo la no muy confirmada teoría que lo hacía por él, para no dejarle solo pero no entendía el motivo de ello, ya era mayor de edad, ya podía vivir solo por su cuenta pero tampoco la obligaría si aquello no era de su agrado.

− Buenos días – hablo acercándose al comedor y dejando su mochila en la orilla del mismo.

− Buenos días − contesto Mary – pensé que nunca te levantarías la alarma ya tenía tiempo sonando.

− Me quede dormido – dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

− Ya – sirviéndole un poco de juego en su vaso – comete tu desayuno antes de irte no quiero que te desmayes a mitad del camino.

− No creo que me desmaye, a lo mucho me daría dolor de cabeza – soltando una ligera risa para comenzar a comer su desayuno.

Las noticias en el televisor continuaban con su programación sin que ninguno de los dos prestara atención alguna hasta que, de entre todos ellas hubo una que llamo la atención de la hermana mayor del azabache. Una que indicaba que el príncipe Nikiforov había arribado a la ciudadela tras estar varias semanas en el país de Windbloom, para proseguir con las negociaciones de comercio en lugar del rey.

− Así que volvió el príncipe – dijo en un tono de enojo.

− Eso parece ¿Por qué estas molesta? – pregunto sin levantar la vista.

− No lo estoy solo creo que deberían ocuparse de cosas más importantes que negociar la venta de producto.

− Quizás debas dar tu opinión al rey quizás te deje dirigir el reino – contesto con burla.

− No es gracioso Yuuri.

− No tienes sentido del humor - tomando un poco de su jugo.

− Yuuri...

El sonido de una bolsa al caer al suelo capto su atención, haciendo que ambos dejaran su breve plática para ver la razón del mismo. La figura de alguien envuelto en una capucha oscura se hizo presente en la entrada de la casa, quien tras un par de segundos descubrió su rostro dejando ver a un hombre de no más de treinta y cinco años, tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rubios que poco a poco con los años había perdido su brillo.

− Tío Adalberto – murmuro Yuuri al verle.

− Pensé que llegarías más tarde – hablo Mary levantándose de su asiento – en seguida te sirvo el desayuno.

− Gracias Mary – caminado los pocos pasos que faltaban hacia el comedor para tomar el asiento que Mary había estado ocupando.

− ¿Todo bien? – pregunto el azabache.

− Si – mirándole de reojo – eso creo.

Yuuri al percibir aquella mirada sobre de su persona desvió la mirada hacia su plato, los nervios comenzaban a recorrerle lentamente hasta llegar a su estomago donde un ligero dolor se hizo presente. Su hermana no se percato del cambio en el ambiente, la tensión había entre ambos varones, no fue hasta que hubo terminado de servir el desayuno al mayor que volvió a hablar.

− ¿Todo bien durante la cacería? – pregunto sentándose frente al mayor.

− Si, al menos durante las primeras tres horas – tomando su tasa para sorber un poco de café.

− ¿Las primeras tres?

− Hubo un percance en la zona sur entre el grupo de cazadores del comandante Ardyn – mirando de reojo a su sobrino quien sorbió de golpe el resto de su jugo.

− ¿Atacaron otro pueblo? ¿Alguien salió herido? Últimamente los ataques de los cadentes han aumentado.

− Algo parecido.

− Adalberto – dijo irritada ante los rodeos del mayor al hablar.

− El comandante tuvo un... Enfrentamiento personal con cierto sujeto.

Mary enarco una ceja, no era normal que el rubio diera tantos rodeos cuando hablaba de algo en particular, lo cual comenzaba a intrigarle. Negó levemente con su cabeza antes de voltear a ver a su hermano.

− Yuuri, se te hará tarde – colocando su mano en el hombro derecho del mencionado donde dio un ligero apretón, haciendo con aquello que su hermano emitiera un ligero quejido de dolor − ¿Pero qué? ¿Qué te paso?

− Me... Caí de la cama − riendo con nerviosismo.

− ¿De la cama?

_"En Otras noticias, varios testigos captaron con su celulares a Glass Shade mientras era perseguido tanto por la guarda real y parte de los cazadores nocturnos"_

Retiro su mano del hombro del menor al escuchar la noticia en la televisión, donde mostraban el video mencionado que captaba al joven ladrón saltando por las azoteas de los edificios, el video seguía corriendo, el encapuchado esquivaba cada intento de captura hasta que tropezaba con un tercero. Mary abrió su boca varias veces, su rostro pasó del asombro al enojo cuando, antes del que video fuera retirado se observa una explosión en una de las azoteas. Yuuri al ver el cambio en el rostro de su hermana tomo rápidamente su mochila para colgarla sobre el hombro que no estaba herido y salió corriendo con dirección a la puerta.

− ¡Yuuri!

− Me voy, llegare tarde a la escuela – fue su respuesta antes de que la puerta fuera azotada al cerrarse.

_"Según informes la guardia busco al joven ladrón pero no encontraron el cuerpo o rastro alguno del mismo por que le se presume que huyo y está herido por la explosión"_

− Este chico...

− Mary tranquila.

− El fue la causa del disturbio ¿cierto?

Adalberto dejo su taza de café a medio terminar sobre la mesa antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación.

− Si, me temo que sí.

− ¿Qué vamos a hacer Adalberto? Yuuri no entiende que no puede arriesgarse así.

− Mary, el no sabe lo que está pasando mucho menos la carga que tiene encima, el cree que hace lo correcto.

− Le he dicho miles de veces que no puede dejar que vean sus poderes – apoyando sus codos sobre la mesa, donde unió sus manos para apretarlas con fuerza − Si lo descubren, todo por lo que hemos trabajado estos años ocultándole habrán sido en vano.

− Tú también eres importante Mary.

− Pero él lo es más, de él depende nuestro futuro... El de todos – corrigió.

− Escucha – alargando su mano para tomar una de la más joven – mañana es su cumpleaños, podremos decirle toda la verdad por ahora lo mejor es seguir el plan como hasta ahora... Es lo que hubiese querido tu padre.

La joven aun cuando buscaba formas de contradecirle no podía encontrar ninguna razón para ello, por lo cual simplemente asintió mientras un mal presentimiento se instalaba en su estomago.

  
Corría por las calles de la ciudad agradeciendo que su tío hubiese llegado en el momento justo, puesto que no hubiese podido soportar el sermón de cada mañana de su hermana mayor. No negaba que comprendía su molestia, desde que era pequeño había sido capaz de utilizar la magia a voluntad, asimilar los elementos primordiales de la naturaleza y crear viales que le ayudasen a contener la misma. Aquello solo podía ser posible para los elegidos de la realeza y allegados, personas con el don de utilizar los divinos dones de la santalita, la piedra mágica dada por Etro hace siglos a sus sucesores, por lo cual que el pudiese hacer aquel trabajo era algo a lo que no tenia respuesta.

Desde que pudo controlar su poder y ciertas habilidades que hasta ahora nadie tenía, un impulso de proteger a los demás había crecido en su interior, algo le llamaba a dejar las seguras paredes de la ciudadela de nueva Hasetsu, embarcarse en el viaje de rondar las afueras del territorio, salvar las vidas de las personas menos afortunadas y combatir con los cadentes. Sobre todo darles caza era algo que necesitaba hacer, era como si liberar su naturaleza vital era para lo que hubiese nacido... Aunque quizás estaba exagerando con aquel pensamiento.

Se detuvo una vez estuvo frente a las puertas del instituto Lucis, un instituto donde las familias más importantes -así como plebeyos apadrinados por alguno noble- enviaban a sus hijos −desde muy temprana edad− a estudiar diferentes ramas, como la administración, comercio, política, forjamiento de armas y viales mágicos además de entrenar a cada joven del reino en el arte del combate ya sea con armas o cuerpo a cuerpo, algo que agradecía infinitamente ya que sin eso, no hubiera sido posible hacer lo que hacía cada cierto tiempo. Se golpeo ambas mejillas con sus manos tratando de centrarse y alejar aquellos pensamientos. Aquel era un nuevo día por lo cual debía estar atento para todo lo que se presentase. Con una ligera sonrisa corrió hacia el interior antes de que la campana del mismo sonora.

Con determinación camino por los pasillos del instituto, tratando de esquivar al tumulto de alumnos que se dirigían, al igual que él, al salón que les correspondían. Después de varios empujones además de tropiezos con uno que otro alumno del instituto por fin pudo llegar a su aula, tomando una larga respiración para controlar su ritmo cardiaco – el cual se había alterado por la breve carrera− deslizo la puerta corrediza para divisar a todos sus compañeros, quienes estaban absortos dentro de su propio mundo y grupos sociales.

Cuando una brillante sonrisa lo diviso desde el rincón más alejado del salón no pudo evitar sonreír, cerrando la puerta tras de sí antes de dirigirse hacia la persona que le brindaba tal gesto. Dejo caer su mochila sobre su pupitre, mientras la mirada oscura de su compañero de aula le seguía sin perder aquella careta sonriente tan típica de su persona.

− Buenos días Yuuri ¿se te pegaron las sabanas de nuevo? – pregunto Phichit con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

− Buenos días – contesto cortésmente – Si, algo así.

− ¿Que tanto sueles hacer por las noches que te hace llegar tarde a clases? No es que lo hagas siempre, solo de vez en cuando – puntualizo – solo es curiosidad.

− La curiosidad mato al gato ¿no lo sabías?

− Es una suerte que no sea un gato – riendo ligeramente – así que, suelta la sopa ¿acaso eres un ladrón que por las noches asalta a jovencitas hermosas para robar su inocencia?

− A veces creo que ver tanta televisión e internet te hace daño.

El moreno simplemente siguió riendo ante el comentario de su amigo. Yuuri por su parte a veces presentía que su compañero de clases intuía las cosas puesto que, en muchas ocasiones había hecho insinuaciones muy directas que por suerte siempre había sido capaz de desviar, cambiando de tema rápidamente o simplemente lanzando una que otra broma acerca de su personalidad tan juguetona. No negaba que estar a su lado era de los pocos momentos en los que se sentía feliz, Phichit había sido su mejor amigo desde la escuela primaria, el único niño que se había acercado a su persona cuando llego a mitad del año escolar y cuya personalidad tan retraída incluso tímida había ahuyentado a los demás estudiantes.

Comenzó a conocerle tras haber compartido el cuidado del hámster de la clase, descubrió que compartían varias aficiones como la fotografía, la lectura pero sobre todo el patinaje sobre hielo. No es que no fuera una rutina poco conocida simplemente que la mayoría utilizaba el patinaje para danzas, presentaciones e incluso para armonizar dramáticamente las canciones de algún tenor, ya que por la presencia de los cadentes y sus constantes ataques – por tierra, mar o aire− la mayoría de los deportes se habían extinguido por el nivel tan alto de riesgo que era que un grupo mayor a dos personas viajara de país en país por algún torneo, dejando a los cantantes o dúos de baile como los únicos que viajaban de nación a nación para hacer presentaciones, siempre en compañía de un grupo de cazadores para su protección.

Aun cuando Phichit era de origen noble ya que su padre era un hombre acaudalado cuyo título de nobleza le fue dado a su familia hacia décadas - gracias al viñedo que sus antepasados habían creado y ahora era uno de los más fructíferos en el mundo - tanto su familia como el mismo, eran unas personas sonrientes además de amables que desde el primer momento que habían conocido a Yuuri lo habían tratado como si se tratara de un integrante más de su familia. Por eso no podía enojarse con el por querer saber que sucedía con la vida de su mejor amigo.

− Lo que hace daño es la falta de comprensión de tu parte por mi genuina preocupación.

− Si fuera algo importante te lo diría... Solo es problema de sueños por la noche ya sabes, mi insomnio.

− .. – Alzo una ceja ate la respuesta pero en vista de que no obtendría mas información pensó en dejarlo pasar − Claro, tu insomnio.

− Exacto no hay anda mas.

− Yuuri.

− Te digo que solo es...

El sonido de algo al caer fuertemente sobre el pupitre de al lado les hizo interrumpir su charla, volteando sus cabezas para ver la razón del sonido, encontrándose con Mila quien jalaba la silla para sentarse siendo seguida por Sala un pupitre delante de la primera quien, por su rostro no estaba de muy buen ánimo.

− Alguien amaneció de mal humor – afirmo Phichit.

− Lo siento – dijo Sala hundiéndose en el asiento.

− ¿Qué le sucede? – pregunto Yuuri al ver el humor tan gris que su amiga traía consigo.

− Nada importante – contesto Mila – Es por su hermano mayor.

− ¿Michele?

− Si – la ojiazul se acerco un poco a ambos varones para susurrarles – al parecer el ambiente en su casa la tiene estresada desde que a su hermano lo aceptaron en la brigada de los cazadores nocturnos.

− ¿Aceptaron a Michele? – preguntaron ambos al unisonó.

−...− Asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

− Si saben que los estoy escuchando ¿no? – hablo Sala girando su rostro para encararlos.

Los tres sonrieron de forma nerviosa.

− ¿Todo va bien Sala? Pensé que estarías contenta por Michele – dijo Yuuri.

− Si, ya sabes... Es un gran honor entrar a la hermandad, prestigio y gloria para la familia de la persona que escojan, si lo hubiesen rechazado bueno, la humillación pública es... – agrego Phichit con una suave sonrisa, borrándola segundos después para voltear a ver a su mejor amigo – Lo siento Yuuri, yo...

− No te preocupes, está bien no es como si fuera la gran pérdida para mi, simplemente no fui lo que buscaban, además de eso ya paso mucho tiempo – contesto con una débil sonrisa.

No era que no le afectara el rechazo, simplemente que saber que no había sido escogido para formar parte de la caza nocturna le había hundido en una ligera depresión por lo cual no había salido de casa durante un mes entero, tuvo la fortuna de ser un alumno con buen rendimiento por lo cual había recuperado aquel mes in problema alguno... Por lo cual trataba de evitar el tema o zanjarlo sin oportunidad de que pudieran retomarlo.

Para muchos ser parte de los cazadores era un enorme honor ya que, aun cuando el instituto entrenaba a todos los alumnos solo pocos eran elegidos para presentar la prueba, enviando una breve lista de los mejores candidatos de grados medios a superiores, siendo mayormente chicos entre quince y veinte años de edad ya que, entre más viejo es el candidato más difícil se vuelve que sea capaz de adaptarse al poder de la santalita, la cual es transferida del rey a todo su pelotón ya sea la guarda imperial del reino o los cazadores nocturnos.

Individualmente puedes presentar tu solicitud si crees que eres un candidato idóneo y el instituto cometió un error al no postularte, siempre y cuando poseas la edad solicitada. Yuuri siempre imagino ser parte de ellos sobre todo, cuando manifestó aquellos poderes tan misteriosos, cuando le enviaron la carta de reclutamiento no pudo evitar la alegría de haber sido elegido, sobre todo si eso significaba traer gloria a su familia y un mejor estatus social pero... No contaba con que su hermana y tío le impidieran hacerlo, le habían metido la idea de que sus poderes debían mantenerse ocultos por su propia seguridad ya que no sabían cómo reaccionarían en el reino se enteraban que alguien cuyo linaje no era noble tenia aquellas habilidades. Fue tanta su decepción y baja autoestima que fracaso durante la prueba... Aun hoy en día tenía ciertas pesadillas por el hecho.

− ¿Sabes Yuuri? − La voz de Sala le trajo de nuevo a la realidad – Me alegro que no te escogieran.

− Mmm... ¿Gracias?

− No me malentiendas, no es como si me alegrara de ello – explico – Es solo que... Mis padres festejan el hecho sin ponerse a pensar lo peligroso que es.

− Compréndelos Sala – la mano de Mila reposaba sobre el hombro de la mencionada – Están emocionados, significa subir de estatus social, prestigio.

− ¿Mas? Quizás no somos de la nobleza pero tenemos un gran negocio, mi madre es diseñadora de interiores del palacio real y mi padre es gerente de unos de los mejores bancos del reino ¿Qué más prestigio quieren?

− Sala – hablo Yuuri − ¿Qué piensa tu hermano a todo esto?

− Esta feliz obviamente aunque...− poniendo cara de pocos amigos – el hecho de que se me pegue como lapa más que antes porque no quiere dejarme a merced de depredadores sexuales o que diga que peleara en mi nombre no me hace gracia.

− Todo estará bien – dijo Mila.

− Eso espero – apoyando su codo sobre su pupitre y su mejilla sobre la palma de su mano.

− Cambiando de tema a unos más alegres - Mila dijo con emoción - ¿vieron las noticias?

− Yo las escuche – contesto Yuuri – Ya saben, sermón matinal.

− Mary nunca cambia –agrego Phichit.

− Si como sea, El príncipe regreso de sus viajes.

− Cierto, lo vi en las noticias, aunque no es mi tipo debo decir que es bastante atractivo – dijo Sala regresando a ver a su amiga.

− Tu tipo es alguien como tu hermano.

Sala solo le dedico una mirada de pocos amigos.

− El caso es que regreso... Soltero.

− ¿Ha? ¿Y eso qué importancia tiene? Siempre ha estado soltero – afirmo Phichit.

− El fue por negocios y futuro matrimonio pero al parecer no se concreto.

− ¿Dónde averiguaste eso? – pregunto Sala.

− Contactos cariño – Contesto con algo de burla en su voz – por lo cual cualquiera del reino puede intentar ligarlo, digo, ser la princesa de Hasetsu no está nada mal.

− Tu ambición cada día me sorprende Mila.

− Lo que me sorprende es tu falta de ambición en cuanto a un futuro prometedor Sala.

− ¿El príncipe Nikiforov es tan guapo como dicen? – pregunto Yuuri al ver como el príncipe de Hasetsu era parte del tema de sus compañeras.

− Claro que si ¿nunca lo has visto? – Mila lo observo con sorpresa.

− Me temo que no, saber acerca de la vida de terceros nunca ha sido parte de mi rutina.

− A Yuuri no le interesa nada que no sea el patinaje, el estudio y su familia... Sobre todo por el enamoramiento que ha tenido desde los doce que no lo deja ver a otros hombres desde su _"príncipe de ojos brillantes como el cielo"_

− ¡Phichit!

− ¿Príncipe? – Pregunto Sala.

− ¿Ojos Brillantes? – Agrego Mila.

− ¿No lo saben? –Phichit se sorprendió al ver los rostros de confusión de ambas mujeres – Yuuri se enamoro de un extraño cuando tenía doce años que le salvo la vida de ahogarse.

− Phichit no te lo conté para que lo dijeras – ocultando su rostro entre sus manos por la vergüenza.

− ¿Qué? Es la verdad, tú mismo lo dijiste cuando te visite en el hospital tras el incidente _"Phichit, conocí a un hermoso príncipe de ojos azules brillantes como el cielo y cabello blanco como la nieve"_ – dramatizando las últimas líneas.

− Se lo que dije gracias por repetirlo – soltando un suspiro por la vergüenza – Pero nunca dije que me enamore.

− Y tu falta de interés en cuanto a una futura pareja desde ese incidente no es por ese extraño ¿no? – mirándole de reojo mientras su mejor amigo desviaba la mirada.

− Y al menos supiste su nombre ¿verdad?

Yuuri observo a Mila por unos segundos antes de bajar la cabeza mientras su cara llegaba a un nuevo tono de carmín.

− N... No.

− ¿Ha? Te salvo la vida ¿y no preguntaste su nombre?

− No pude, me desmaye segundos después, cuando recobre la conciencia él se había ido y no dejo su nombre solo...

− ¿Solo?

− Solo espero que la clase no me aburra – sentándose mejor sobre su asiento al ver como el profesor entraba al aula y le salvaba de no tener que dar más explicaciones.

_"Por una vez en la vida agradezco tenerte clase de historia"_  
  


 

El sonido de la campana indicaba el termino de las clases, lentamente los alumnos dejaban las aulas de a poco hasta que estas se quedaban por completo vacías. Yuuri caminaba por los pasillos a lado de sus amigos quienes se habían enfrascado en una acalorada platica a cerca de los próximos exámenes que tendrían, exámenes que no eran problema para él, si en algo al menos era bueno era en pasar las pruebas, no con un excelente pero al menos con una nota lo suficientemente alta como para pasar el semestre. Tras un par de minutos y al pasar justo por la enfermería se detuvo en seco haciendo que sus amigos, quienes habían seguido caminando, se detuvieran unos pasos más al frente al ver que no se encontraba su lado.

− ¿Sucede algo Yuuri? – Pregunto Phichit con preocupación.

− Pues... Tengo que pasar con Celestino.

− ¿Te sientes mal? – Dijo Sala.

− Estoy bien, solo que no he dormido bien – aseguro− anoche me dormí muy entrada la madrugada en una mala posición que, hizo que cayera de la cama al escuchar la alarma... Me lastime un poco el hombro – posando su mano derecha sobre su hombro izquierdo.

− Te esperamos – aseguro Mila.

− No... Adelántense los alcanzo en la entrada.

− Vale – asintió Phichit no muy convencido.

El azabache se quedo en su lugar, observando cómo sus amigos se alejaban por el pasillo hasta perderse al bajar las escaleras. Tras asegurarse que no había nadie más en el pasillo, tomo el pomo de la puerta para abrirla y entrar en la habitación. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta dar con la persona que buscaba. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, haciendo que con el sonido Celestino se girara sobre su silla, dedicándole una suave sonrisa al recién llegado.

− Oh, Yuuri... Pensé que no vendrías.

Celestino era un hombre de no más de cuarenta cinco años, era un reconocido medico en nueva Hasetsu quien, tras varios años de dirigir el hospital más importante del territorio se retiro para tener una vida más tranquila a lado de su mujer e hijos. Hacía poco menos de un año que había llegado al instituto sustituyendo a la doctora Maryse, quien había muerto tras el ataque de unos diablillos cuando regresaba de ver a su familia en Nueva Crisis.

Yuuri jamás le conto acerca de lo que hacía por las noches, aun cuando este solía cuestionarle como lograba hacerse todas aquellas heridas cada semana, hasta que, durante una persecución había terminado cayendo en un oscuro callejón con una profunda herida en su costado. Justamente, cuando trataba de levantarse Celestino paso por aquel lugar, en aquel instante creyó que lo delataría con los guardas pero, el médico había sobrepasado sus expectativas puesto que, verificando que no había nadie le ayudo cuando más le necesitaba, llevándole a su casa para curarle. Desde aquella noche, Celestino se había vuelto como su médico particular y su esposa en la joven madre que el reprendía cuando iba a su casa por las heridas que se hacía.

− Lo siento – soltando un débil quejido por el dolor en su hombro – Pensé que podría soportar el dolor al menos hasta que terminasen las clases.

− Siéntate – ordeno el mayor.

Yuuri asintió levemente, caminando hacia el pequeño banco junto a la camilla de la enfermería, donde se dejo caer con cansancio. Celestino saco de uno de los buros un pequeño botiquín antes de acercarse al menor.

− Quítate la camisa.

El azabache obedeció sin negarse ante la orden del mayor. Celestino comenzó a retirar el vendaje, el cual se había manchado de carmín por la herida que cubría.

− ¿Está muy mal?

− Se abrieron unos puntos por eso las vendas se mancharon de sangre – contesto una vez pudo ver la herida sin el vendaje − ¿Hiciste algún mal movimiento?

− Me caí de la cama... Sobre el hombro.

− Debes tener cuidado – sentencio – tuviste suerte que el traje es ignifugo por lo cual el fuego no te lastimo pero los fragmentos del vial se incrustaron en tu hombro – limpiando la zona de la herida haciendo que Yuuri soltara un quejido de dolor – la próxima vez puede que no sea solo superficial ¿entiendes lo que te digo?

− Lo sé pero...

− Entiendo porque lo haces – aplicando la anestesia para poder cocer nuevamente los puntos abiertos – pero no eres invencible Yuuri, debes tener cuidado, Mary te lo ha dicho miles de veces, lo que puedes hacer no es...

− No es normal – agrego – entiendo pero... No es como si quisiera ir en su contra es solo que, esta necesidad de proteger a los demás, de liberar a los cadentes... Es una necesidad, una parte de mí que me lo pide desesperadamente.

Celestino no contesto a las palabras del azabache, simplemente se dedico a terminar su labor, conocía los riesgos de lo que el más joven hacia, las razones detrás de ellos eran honorables desde su perspectiva pero... Eso no evitaba que se preocupara por él. Cuando hubo terminado, dio un ligero par de golpecitos en su brazo indicándole la conclusión de su trabajo.

− Solo cuídate... Si Shade desaparece, varias familias se perderán, muchos dependen de ti, eres su ángel protector.

Yuuri giro su rostro para ver a su profesor y dedicarle una ligera sonrisa.

_"Lo sé"_  
  


 

− Lamento la demora.

La voz del azabache provoco que sus amigos, quienes estaban parados justo a la entrada del instituto voltearan a verle. El sol ya estaba ocultándose, algo que lograba en algunas ocasiones frustrarlo ya que debía volver a casa antes de tiempo, nunca entendió por que el día tenía una duración de ocho horas mientras l noche duraba dieciséis. Según libros de historia muy antigua, de cuando el mundo nació, el día y la noche tenían la misma cantidad de horas, ningún científico o erudito de historia mitológica podía descifrar a ciencia cierta por que el tiempo entre ambos difería, algunos rumoraban que era un castigo impuesto por la diosa antes de dormir... Aunque hasta ahora nadie lo ha comprobado.

Una débil, sonrisa aprecio en su rostro cuando estuvo a solo unos pasos de sus amigos. Phichit fue el primero en acercarse a su amigo, pasando su brazo izquierdo por los hombros del mismo y jalarlo un poco hacia su cuerpo, haciendo con aquel acto que el azabache emitiera un leve quejido de dolor.

− Lo siento, no tenía idea que el golpe fuera tan serio – dijo preocupado, retirando su brazo para que su amigo se irguiera.

− No te preocupes, Celestino dijo que es una torcedura – mintió – me dio unas pastillas para el dolor y que no debía hacer esfuerzos durante un par de días, por lo demás mi brazo está bien,

− Me alegra oír eso porque, estoy seguro que no te impedirá ir con nosotros.

− ¿A dónde?

− ¿Acaso lo olvidaste Yuuri? – Pregunto Sala inclinando levemente su cabeza –El baile.

−...− enarcando una ceja ante lo dicho.

− Tu eres de lo que no hay Yuuri – argumento Mila – El baile en el palacio, hoy es el cumpleaños de la reina Anora, todos los medios estuvieron hablando de ellos por semanas.

− Quieres decir... Que todos los adornos que han estado colocando por las calles y los habituales noticieros acerca de la reina ¿es por ese baile?

− No es cualquier baile – rebatió Mila − es "el baile"

−...

− ¿Sabes lo que significa estar en el baile dentro de palacio?

Yuuri negó con la cabeza ante la pregunta al no poder llegar al punto al que Mila quería llegar.

− Significa la oportunidad de estar cerca del príncipe ¿entiendes?

− Entonces, ustedes – señalando a ambas mujeres − ¿solo van al baile para verle?

− Y si tenemos suerte quizás alguna conquista se concrete.

− Habla por ti – Sala la miro de reojo – Yo solo voy por compromiso, mi padre administra uno de los bancos de nueva Hasetsu – cruzándose de brazos.

Mila solo negó con su cabeza dedicándole una sonrisa.

− La verdad es que los eventos masivos como una fiesta no son de mi agrado – afirmo Yuuri – no veo la importancia del mismo.

− Estas de broma ¿cierto? Nadie que no sea de sangre noble o de un estatus social alto puede ir y ver al rey en persona... En esta ocasión los plebeyos podrán entrar gracias a la reina, siempre y cuando un noble le haya dado su bendición, así que si... Es importante.

− Incluso el mismo oráculo fue invitado para ser partícipe de la fiesta – agrego Sala.

− ¿La princesa Yuko de Altissia? – Observándoles con confusión − ¿viajo solo por un baile?

Ambas mujeres asintieron ante la pregunta de su amigo... Yuuri no tenía mucho conocimiento del actual oráculo de Altissia, lo poco que sabía de ella, lo había descubierto gracias a periódicos o redes donde aparecía su rostro y los constantes peregrinajes que hacia tanto en nueva Crisis y nueva Hasetsu.

Oerba Yuko – actualmente de Nishigori por su matrimonio− era el oráculo y princesa de Altissia, el tercer reino que residía en el mundo, según la historia Altissia en un inicio conectaba ambos reinos por lo cual, estuvo en disputa tanto por Nueva Hasetsu y Nueva Crisis en aras de expandir sus territorios durante décadas. No fue hasta que la misma diosa, buscando un lugar donde su oráculo y descendencia radicaran, ordeno que Altissia fuera el tercer reino que existiría en la faz del mundo. Dividendo ambas naciones, dejando a lo que fue la conexión de ambos territorios en una enorme y fructífera isla flotando en medio del inmenso mar.

Actualmente, Altissia no contaba con rey o reina que lo gobernase como tal, puesto que los padres de la princesa habían muerto hacía mucho tiempo. Su padre el rey, Oerba Yun, pereció tras un ataque de un desconocido enemigo mientras recibía al anterior rey y su familia en Altissia, siendo la princesa y su esposa los únicos sobrevivientes. Por su parte, la reina Alicia, falleció en el golpe de estado orquestado hacia más de 13 años en nueva Hasetsu que había cobrado la vida del anterior monarca así como toda su familia. Quedando la princesa bajo la custodia del rey Demian.

Hoy en día Yuuri se preguntaba a menudo ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeña, sin nadie en el mundo, pudo seguir la pesada carga que su madre le heredo tras morir? Ya que ser el nuevo oráculo a tan temprana edad seguro no había sido fácil para ella, pero por las pocas noticias que sabía de la misma, pereciera que su vida había ido remotamente bien, incluso se había casado y hacia menos de dos meses había dado a luz a sus pequeñas trillizas cuyos nombres le resultaba por demás graciosos.

− Según los medios la reina Anora y la princesa Yuko son muy buenas amigas por eso es una invitada de honor del reino – encogiéndose de hombros.

− Ya veo – contesto Yuuri no muy convencido de aquello.

− Supongo que vendrás ¿No? – intervino su mejor amigo.

− Phichit, aun cuando decidiera hacerlo, que aun no lo decido – aclaro – no cuento con la invitación para el mismo.

Su mejor amigo sonrió de forma ladina antes de meter su mano en su mochila de donde extrajo un hermoso pergamino, adornado por un lazo color dorado y pequeñas piedras azules en forma de flor de loto y un copo de nieve pintado en su interior.

− Ahora no tienes excusas – dijo sonriente.

− ¿De dónde salió esto? – Admirando el grabado del mismo antes de abrirlo, abriendo sus ojos a su máxima expresión al darse cuenta de lo que era − ¿la invitación?

− Así es.

− Pero... Phichit.

− Mira, en un inicio toda mi familia iría al evento pero... Mi padre tuvo que salir de emergencia para ver uno de los viñedos y mi hermana tiene una cita con su novio que no planea cancelar por nada... Así que le pregunte si podía utilizar sus invitaciones para llevar a alguien más, cuando les comente que te la daría a ti no se negaron es más, me dijeron que te divirtieras, sabes que eres de su gracia Yuuri.

− Pero...

− Pero nada, tú y Mary irán al baile – dijo – Y no acepto un no por respuesta – aclaro.

El nombrado lo observo por un par de segundos antes de soltar un suspiro de derrota, cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza a su mejor amigo era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinión, aun cuando el mismo era alguien terco e inflexible en sus decisiones ¿Por qué no podía decirle que no a su mejor amigo de toda la vida?

− De acuerdo, hare todo lo posible por ir pero... No prometo nada de que mi hermana acepte – metiendo la invitación en su mochila – sabes lo que piensa respecto al gobierno actual.

− Solo inténtalo, si se niega siempre puedes escaparte.

− ¿Qué clase de amigo eres que tratas de mal influenciarme? – riendo levemente.

− Es mejor pedir perdón que pedir permiso – encogiéndose de hombros.

− Es mejor irnos ya oscureció y la fiesta comienza en dos horas – la pelirroja hablo dando media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

− Ahora que lo pienso – agrego Yuuri caminando en conjunto a los demás − ¿de qué hablaban mientras no estaba? Por lo poco que vi parecía una charla bastante emocionante.

− De Shade – contesto Phichit.

− Escuchaste las noticias ¿no? – Yuuri asintió ante la pregunta de la pelinegra – Al parecer lo hirieron durante la persecución de la noche anterior.

− No encontraron rastro de el –agrego Mila deteniéndose cuando el semáforo frente a ellos se puso en verde – Por lo cual huyo.

− Si, eso escuche – hablo con algo de nerviosismo.

− Incluso en situaciones peligrosas como aquella Eros sale airoso –Phichit rio al recordar el video puesto en las noticias.

− ¿Eros? – volteo a ver a su amigo.

− Es el otro seudónimo por el cual le conocen – La pelirroja emprendió nuevamente el camino una vez el semáforo cambio de color, siendo seguida por los demás.

− ¿Así? – Yuuri pregunto con sorpresa ya que no recordaba que le dijeran de aquella forma durante sus salidas nocturnas – Solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué le dicen de ese modo tan... Extraño?

− Por su forma de ser – contesto Sala.

−... – Sala rodo los ojos ante el mutismo tan común de su amigo.

− Le apodaron de esa forma las chicas del reino, su forma grácil al saltar, al hacer aquellos giros mortales en el aire cuando escapa de la guarda, su tan sutil forma de hablar cuando se topa con alguna chica en su camino, hace que suspiren de solo verle y, en caso de que no caigan en sus encantos a la primera, tarde o temprano lo hacen.

− Algo así como... ¿un galán que seduce a las chicas?

− Te pondré un ejemplo, Es como el galán que llega a la ciudad – hablo con seguridad – conquista a cuanta mujer se le cruza hasta que llega una que se resiste a sus encantos, pasa semanas detrás de ella hasta que logra su cometido y la abandona... Eros, representa eso exactamente, un amor pasional combinado con lujuria... Por eso las chicas en el reino le apodaron así, puesto que la conquista una a una sin hacer excepción en clase o estatus social... Aunque al parecer Shade no está muy enterado del efecto que tiene en los demás por eso pareciera que las "abandona"– haciendo énfasis con sus dedos la última palabra.

Yuuri rio con nerviosismo ante el ejemplo de su compañera mientras tragaba con fuerza.

− Ese Shade es un verdadero don Juan sin saberlo.

− Si, al parecer lo es – Le contesto Yuuri a su mejor amigo.

 _"Estoy jodido"_ Pensó mientras el recuerdo de aquel seudónimo tan vergonzoso revotaba en su cabeza.

 

La imponente sala del trono era un lugar que pocos solían visitar, no solo porque era utilizada para llevar acabo conferencias o audiencias entre monarcas de todas las naciones cuando querían ver al rey y solicitarle algo también, por que el aura que ahí se sentía era aterradora, no por cómo estaba decorada, ni por las enormes antorchas de fuego mágico que se encontraban en las esquinas del mismo, tampoco por la energía mágica que provenía de la santalita oculta a la vista de terceros, la razón principal era el rey mismo.

Muchos hoy en día se peguntaban ¿Por qué Demian había ocupado el lugar que alguna vez el antiguo rey de Hasetsu dejo al morir? ¿Por qué no alguien del mismo reino no tomo el trono bendito por Etro? Eran tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas, nadie negaba que con su dirección ambas naciones, incluida Altissia habían florecido en enorme proporciones pero así como el desarrollo había avanzado, la desolación también. El rey era consciente del creciente desagrado en varias partes del globo pero, aun con todo aquello, eso no evitaba que el hiciera sus propios planes que garantizaran su propio beneficio.

Sentado en el trono observaba al comandante de los cazadores nocturnos, escuchando cada palabra acerca de la cacería así como de cierto trabajo encomendado al mismo. Se podía percibir la impaciencia en su rostro, marcado por los años gracias a pequeñas arrugas que ahora lo adornaban. Su mano derecha, enjoyada por varios anillos de diferentes piedras preciosas tamborileaba sobre el respaldo de su asiento, esperando con la mayor calma que podía tener a que el comandante terminara su reporte.

− Entonces – hablo una vez Ardyn había terminado de hablar − ¿no han encontrado nada sobre Shade?

− Su majestad, se está haciendo lo imposible para dar con su escondite pero siempre que logramos acorralarlo encuentra la manera de escapar.

− Oh, tu incompetencia en este trabajo es la razón de sus constantes escapes – volviendo su mano en un puño sobre el respaldo.

−...

− Ese mocoso podría ser el último Katsuki con vida – golpeando con fuerza la superficie del respaldo con el puño – ese maldito podría estropear mis planes, mas te vale encontrarlo ¿entendiste? – dedicándole una mirada llena de frialdad.

− Como ordene su majestad – bajando la cabeza ante su rey.

− Sobre lo que te encomendé en la zona sur ¿Qué progresos me tienes? – pregunto cambiando el tema de la conversación, hundiéndose un poco más sobre su asiento.

− Hemos escavado en la profundidad de las aguas pero aun no localizamos el objeto mi señor, al parecer se encuentra Escondido mas allá de las profundidades conocidas.

− Ya veo.

Demian se levanto de su trono, bajando con lentitud cada grada de las escaleras que llegaban a su asiento. El comandante observo como su rey dejaba su lugar para acercársele, sintiendo como toda la sangre de su cuerpo comenzaba a detenerse por el pánico que estaba sintiendo, la presencia imponente de su monarca siempre tenía ese efecto en él, paralizándolo de pies a cabeza, un efecto que no solo era causado en su persona sino, también, en aquellos que habían estado en presencia del rey.

− Ardyn – le llamo el de ojos azules cuando estuvo a escasos centímetros del nombrado – Te encomendé esta tarea hace más de medio año – tomando el mentón del más joven para alzar su rostro y dejar que sus ojos se encontraran – mas te Vale no fallarme...No querrás tener el mismo final que tu antecesor ¿no es así? – dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

− No... No me señor – tartamudeo.

− Muy bien –soltando su mentón para dar media vuelta y dirigirse a su trono.

− No le fallare su majestad, encontrare lo que busca – afirmo alzando el rostro.

− No perdono las fallas Ardyn − sentándose nuevamente.

El sonido de las enormes puertas de la sala al abrirse capto la atención de ambos varones volteara a ver a la persona que ingresaba al lugar, siendo Edward, uno de los guardias que custodiaban la entrada del mismo, quien se acercaba con rapidez al rey.

− Mi señor – dando una leve reverencia a su rey.

− ¿Qué ocurre?

− El príncipe Víctor a llegado, tal como lo ordeno he venido a informarle ¿gusta que lo haga pasar?

− Que entre – haciendo un ademan con su mano para que el guardia se retirara.

− Como ordene – dio media vuelta para dirigirse a la entrada de la sala.

– Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer Ardyn – inclinando su cabeza – puedes retirarte.

El comandante de los cazadores asintió, con una reverencia hacia su rey dio giro sobre sus talones para emprender la salida del recinto, una salida que fue interceptada por quien fuera el primogénito de su monarca. Los ojos azules del príncipe lo observaban con detenimiento mientras en su rostro se apreciaba una sonrisa tan parecía a la de su padre pero que no tenía la altivez del mayor.

− Príncipe – le llamo.

\- Un gusto volver a verle comandante Ardyn.

\- El gusto es mío – inclinando levemente su cabeza – si me disculpa tengo deberes que atender.

Víctor simplemente asintió a las palabras del comandante, dejando que pasara por su lado hasta que finalmente este salió del resintió y las enormes puertas se cerraron tras él. Tras un par de segundos continúo su camino, acercándose con cada paso hacia su padre quien lo observaba con aquella gélida mirada tan característica del mismo.

\- Su majestad – hablo Noel, un joven de cabellos oscuros y ojos color verde, quien acompañaba al príncipe desde que había entrado a la sala, portaba el característico traje de la guarda real, con la única diferencia de tener una larga capucha parecida a los cazadores – Volvimos.

\- Eso puedo ver – observando el rostro de su hijo - ¿No dices nada Víctor?

El mencionado solo le mantuvo la mirada a su padre, antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

\- Acabo de llegar padre – levantando su mano derecha para saludarle.

\- Príncipe – le llamo Noel con preocupación.

\- Noel – le llamo el rey haciendo que este voltear a verle – Se muy bien que mi hijo olvida con frecuencia la etiqueta dentro de la corte – arrugando el ceño al ver a su hijo.

\- Lo lamento su majestad.

\- Noel creo que exageras con las formalidades – el albino se cruzo de brazos.

\- Es el rey – le susurro – la formalidad es algo propio de su corona, tu más que nadie debería saberlo.

\- Para mí es solo mi padre – sentencio.

\- Víctor - la voz grave del rey le llamo cortando la breve distracción de su hijo - ¿Los tratados comerciales salieron como te pedí?

\- Si – aseguro – a partir del mes siguiente Windbloom exportara sus bienes por todo Hasetsu, cada mes pagara el impuesto acordado por las exportaciones y distribución por todo el reino.

\- Me alegra escuchar que has aprendido muy bien acerca de la diplomacia así como realizar los tratados – afirmo el rey – Solo preguntare algo mas hijo mío... El presidente Efraín me llamo, rechazaste la oferta de matrimonio dada para establecer lazos con su país ¿puedo saber el por qué?

\- ... - Desvió la mirada al escuchar la pregunta, borrando la sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Te di una orden – levantándose de su asiento – Te ordene aceptar la propuesta, Windbloom es uno de los países con nueva fuente de asimilación de elementos en el mundo, tener de nuestro lado a su presidente mas allá de un contrato nos beneficiaria... ¿Por qué desobedeciste? – pregunto caminando hacia su hijo.

-...

\- Estoy esperando Víctor – cruzando sus brazos tras su espalda tras quedar a lado del menor.

\- Padre – le llamo mirándole de reojo – No voy a casarme solo porque me lo ordenes.

\- Eres el príncipe – aclaro con firmeza – tienes un deber, debes obedecer lo que se te manda, ya no eres un niño que puede hacer lo que se le plazca – alejándose de su hijo para dirigirse hacia la salida de la sala.

\- Padre – le llamo.

\- Hablaremos en la noche durante el baile, tendré que dar un anuncio que no estaba en mis planes pero en vista de tu...negativa no me dejas de otra. Corregir el error de los hijos es el deber de un padre.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – pregunto con un tono de frustración en su voz, girándose sobre sus pies para encarar a su padre.

El rey salió de la sala del trono ignorando por completo la pregunta de su hijo. Mientras que, por su parte, el de ojos azules apretaba con fuerza sus manos tras volverlas en forma de puño por la frustración. Odiaba que su padre se comportara de ese modo, tratando de controlar su vida desde que tenía uso de razón, algo que se había acrecentado tras la muerte de su madre varios años atrás.

\- Víctor – el azabache le llamo, colocando su mano en el hombro del mismo - ¿Estás bien?

No hubo respuesta por parte del llamado, solo pudo dedicarse a observar al príncipe que había jurado proteger mientras que este, por su parte, observaba con impotencia y frustración las enormes puertas de la sala del trono.

 

**つづく** **/ Continuara....**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy bien, este es el primer capítulo de un fanfic que si mis cálculos no me fallan tendrán entre 7 a 10 capítulos dependiendo de la extensión de los mismos.
> 
> Debo aclarar algunas cosas que seguramente les confundió o los dejo pensando.
> 
> Los personajes puede que tengan modificada su personalidad, recordemos que es un universo alterno por lo cual las situaciones que han vivido y la educación que han tenido ha hecho que su conducta difiera a su contraparte en el anime, un ejemplo es Víctor quien, en el anime se ve como alguien que le vale madre todo hasta cierto punto, en mi fic el siempre vivió atado a lo que la corona representa, cadenas de oro que le es imposible romper y un padre que quiere controlar su vida por lo cual su carácter no es muy bromista, al menos no con los del palacio, con Yuuri será distinto lo prometo.
> 
> Referente a las edades, a algunos personajes como Víctor y Yuuri, les baje cinco años de edad ya que en cierto punto de la historia tendrán la edad que tienen en el anime, a excepción de ciertos personajes que tuve que subirle la edad para que fueran compañeros de Yuuri.
> 
> Algunos personajes quizás no salgan, dependiendo si son necesarios o no en la trama.
> 
> Sé que la trama es algo confusa e incluso no muy interesante pero créanme, por ahora va lenta por que deben suceder ciertas cosas para llegar al problema real del mismo.
> 
> Espero contar con su apoyo, quizás no muchas personas lo lean pero, espero que las que si le dieron una oportunidad los sigan hasta el final.
> 
> Muchas gracias y nos vemos el próximo.


End file.
